Ashes Rekindled to Flame (Revised)
by TheInitiated94
Summary: Evona was lowered into the pit for her mothers crimes when she was just 10 years old. 13 years later, Bane returns to the pit to leave behind a battered Bruce Wayne and takes notice of her. He pities her and rescues her from his own personal hell, unknowingly presenting issues to his and Talia's plans. *Rated M for sexual content in later chapters*


**Here it is, guys! Again, this is just a revamp of my original story. I'm putting almost everything I have into this, so I really really hope you guys enjoy it. PLEASE leave a review. It helps so much. **

**Official disclaimer: I use a lot of quotes from the movie in this story. Mostly Bane quotes. The wording is spectacular and I don't even want to try to top it. I do not claim to own anything you recognize. I do, however, own my OFC Evona, as well as my own little plot that mixes in with this story. **

**Please enjoy. **

**Prologue (3****rd**** Person POV)**

Ten year old Evona was lowered into the pit, ever present tears streaming down her face. The hungry gazes of the men below followed her quaking frame as her feet touched the ground. A big man gripped her arm and yanked her closer to him, causing her to cry out. Instead of hurting her like she anticipated, he untied the rope from her small waist. He then not-so-gently shoved her towards the stairs that descended further down into her new hell.

Evona hugged herself as she slowly took each step. Her grey eyes darted around and her body shivered at the perverted and hungry gazes that the other prisoners didn't bother hiding. The young girl gasped and jumped as she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to find a man with kind eyes looking down on her.

"Follow me. I will keep you safe." He didn't wait for her to answer before grabbing her arm and quickly walking towards one of the cells. He gently pushed her into the cell and closed it behind them with wary eyes before turning to Evona and smiling warmly. "I am the prison doctor. I will make sure no harm comes to you."

His warm promising eyes made the corners of her mouth twitch into a small smile. For the first time in her entire life, she realized that she felt safe.

* * *

**Chapter One (Thirteen years later)**

Bane sat next to Bruce Wayne's abused body that was placed on an even more battered cot in the pit. "Home," he began, "where I learned the truth about despair, as will you. There's a reason why this prison is the worst hell on earth... Hope. Every man who has ventured here over the centuries has looked up to the light and imagined climbing to freedom. So easy... So simple... And like shipwrecked men turning to sea water from uncontrollable thirst, many have died trying. I learned here that there can be no true despair without hope." Bane leaned forward and locked eyes with Bruce. "So, as I terrorize Gotham, I will feed its people hope to poison their souls. I will let them believe they can survive so that you can watch them clamoring over each other to 'stay in the sun'," He sat back and looked around the pit thoughtfully. "You can watch me torture an entire city and when you have truly understood the depth of your failure, we will fulfill Ra's al Ghul's destiny…We will destroy Gotham…and when it is done, and Gotham is ashes," Bane paused and moved his gaze slowly towards Bruce, "then you have my permission to die." Bane stood up and went to take his leave, leaving a panicked, and protesting Bruce behind. He was passing by a cell, when he heard a feminine whimper sounding from the within.

Bane stopped and turned towards the noise to find a woman cowering in fear in the far corner of the cell. Her brown hair was ratty and matted from lack of a proper bath. Her olive-toned skin was covered in patches of bruises, cuts, and dirt. She looked up at him, her full pink lips trembling in fear and with shining grey eyes, which surprised him. Despite her obvious filth and abuse, her eyes continued to glisten, but were full of apprehension of his presence. Bane motioned for his men to open the cell.

"Bane, sir," One of his mercenaries whispered in protest. "We don't really have much-"

"Open the gate." Bane was a rather patient man, but disobedience tended to set him off a lot more rapidly. His protesting mercenary quickly opened the gate, and Bane made his way inside.

The girl shook with obvious anxiety but tried to keep her face passive. With each step Bane took towards her, he felt an overwhelming sense of pity for the poor soul. He squatted down in front of her and she frantically pushed herself further into the cell bars, as if they would magically open somehow so she could make her escape.

"What is your name?" Bane's powerful mechanically enhanced voice asked, causing the girl to freeze. She continued to look up at him with fearful eyes, remaining silent. "Can you not speak?" He asked, slightly annoyed.

"I-I can," the girls weak, accented voice lilted. Bane noticed how her eyes kept flickering over to the prison doctor, and he as well turned his gaze towards the man. The doctor sent a comforting nod in Evona's direction, urging her to continue. She swallowed, turning her eyes back to Bane. "E-Evona."

Bane's eye brows raised with interest. "Ah, Evona means war, does it not?" She nodded silently. How ironic. Bane stood up and turned around, motioning for his men to grab her. Three mercenaries stepped up and she began to panic.

"Leave me alone!" She cried out.

"Evona," Bane turned to her, watching his men pick her up from the floor. "We do not wish to hurt you. I am merely rescuing you."

Evona blinked in surprise. "Why?"

Bane ignored her question, turning around and making his way to the rope that would lift them out of the pit.

"M-may I say goodbye?" Evona asked frantically.

The monstrous man turned towards her with a confused look in his eyes. "To whom?" Evona's gaze once more turned towards the doctor. "Let her."

The mercenaries released Evona and she immediately ran to the doctor, pulling him into a tight hug. This man was the only one who did everything he could to protect her, and she viewed him as a father in many ways.

The old man chuckled. "I always knew that you would somehow make it out of here." He rubbed her back comfortingly as she fought the tears that threatened to spill. After a moment he pulled away and gripped her face in his hands gently. "You take care of yourself, and be sure to listen to him, alright? Stay out of trouble."

Evona nodded and sniffed, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. She let out a cry as she was suddenly ripped away from his grasp. As she was being dragged away, she looked back at him one last time. "I won't forget you!"

The mercenaries took her over to the rope. Bane grabbed her around the waist and she squealed in surprise as he took the rope and wrapped it around them tightly, bounding them together. Giving the rope three strong tugs, they were suddenly off the ground, being lifted to freedom.

Evona wrapped her arms around his neck in fear of falling, and looked up, closing her eyes as the warm sun started to flood throughout her naturally beautiful features. For a moment she didn't care who this man was, or why he even decided to rescue her. All she cared about now, is that she was free.

* * *

After about a twenty minute car ride - Evona realized she had never even ridden in a car - through rough terrain desert, they came to a big airplane. She had never seen an airplane, but the good doctor had done what he could to educate her on the things of the world so that she wouldn't be completely ignorant to it. Bane, with surprising gentleness, wrapped his hand around her fore-arm and pulled her out of the car towards the plane. Evona's eyes widened in fear. The thought of flying frightened her, and it seemed impossible to say the least. Not wanting to fall onto the man's bad side – she suddenly realized he still hasn't told her his name – she continued to follow him towards the aircraft.

"What is your name, sir?" her soft voice spoke, dragging Bane away from his thoughts.

"You may call me Bane."

"Bane," she repeated, tasting the name on her tongue. Why would a man whose name literally means death, destruction, and ruin save her life? She shivered in fear at the thought. Perhaps he lied and he in fact did plan to hurt her. Her grey orbs darted around, looking for a chance of escape, but with his mercenaries surrounding the perimeter, and Bane clutching to her arm, it was impossible.

She reluctantly followed Bane up the ramp to the belly of the plane, and he motioned for her to sit on the floor against the wall. She obeyed, again, not wanting to get on his bad side. She has no idea what he is capable of, but considering that he was over a foot taller than her small, malnourished 5'4" frame, she assumed he could do more damage than she cared to witness.

"If any of you so much as glance at Evona in a way that I feel is displeasing, than I will kill you myself," Bane said to his men with a hint of annoyance and nonchalance in his tone. Almost as if he really didn't care at all, he just didn't want the inconvenience.

Either way, Evona relaxed at his words knowing that she was protected. Bane made his way to the front of the airplane and disappeared behind the cockpit door. She was left alone with about fourteen of Bane's mercenaries, and the familiar feeling of fear crept up her spine. She hugged her knees to her body and shivered, hoping Bane would return soon. A group of about four mercenaries were across the plane from her talking quietly amongst themselves, and every-so-often looking in her direction. One of them decided to speak up.

"What are you looking at?" He said nastily. She quickly looked away, fearful that he would pursue her if she said something or looked at him the wrong way. "I asked you a question." He stepped closer.

"Jacob," another voice piped up. Evona looked in the direction of the voice and saw a man with a short beard and black hair with blue eyes. "You know what Bane said. Leave the girl be."

"Come on, Barsad," Jacob retorted. "What Bane doesn't know won't hurt him."

"But it will hurt you."

Jacob jumped and spun around to find Bane coming out of the cockpit. "Uh…I'm sorry sir…I'm not going to hurt her I swear."

Bane stalked toward Jacob slowly. "Of course youre not," Bane's hand shot out and enclosed itself around Jacob's throat, "because you won't live to have the opportunity." There was a snap and Jacob went limp. Bane dropped his lifeless body to the floor in a heap.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: There it is! Chapter one revised. Please let me know what you think of it. Is it good? The same? Still need improvements? Let me know!**


End file.
